How could you Bruder?
by Wizarrd
Summary: Prussia was disgusted by the events of the Holocaust but he was even more disgusted by his little brother's involvement and finds himself thinking some very disturbing thoughts about his brother. Ludwig meanwhile is completely numb to the events. Nazi!Germany. Brotherly Germancest. One Shot.


Gilbert was disgusted by the events of the Holocaust. It disgusted him even more to see how brainwashed his little brother had become. What made Ludwig think this was right?! Gilbert found himself hating his brother at certain points. He assured himself that there was no possible way that was true. He loved Ludwig and would do anything for him. But looking at his friends, his people, everyone...hurting so much because of his little brother sometimes made Gilbert doubt the close bond he had grown with Ludwig over the years. But more than anyone else he despised Adolf Hitler. He was the reason his brother had turned into ... this. Prussia missed the old Ludwig so much...he wished that Hitler had never come to Germany...if he hadn't maybe none of this would have happened. Gilbert felt his heart breaking just thinking about it. Just thinking about everything.

He sat alone in his room thinking. If he had to. If he was forced to. If this went on for long enough...could he bring himself to kill Ludwig? He couldn't take hearing and feeling the pain of his people any longer and he knew he'd do anything to protect them but would hurting Ludwig be worth stopping the apparently endless suffering of all the people in his country. In Germany. In Poland. In Austria. In Hungary. Everywhere. All his friends were suffering too. All the people he had known all his life. Ludwig had even gone as far as to try hurting one of Gilbert's best friends...Thank Fritz he had gotten away. Gilbert sighed and flopped down on his bed. This was so unawesome...How could he even be thinking about hurting his sweet little bruder? This would all blow over at some point...Hopefully some point soon...

Gilbert shut his eyes gripping the sheets tightly. He wished someone would just end this stupid war already. Stop the screaming. Stop the dying children. Stop the dying in general. All the pain. All the torture. All of it. He hated all of it.

"Bruder come on, we have work to do" Ludwig poked his hair through the door his blond hair jelled back as usual

Gilbert jumped, he wished Ludwig hadn't spoken to him right after he had been even considering hurting him "O-Oh I'm not feeling that a-awesome today"

Ludwig sighed "Well we have work to do"

"Ludwig I really can't work I don't feel well" Gilbert groaned

"Bruder I'm sure you're just overreacting" Ludwig replied

Gilbert screwed his eyes shut again, what was wrong with him? It felt like everything was on fire.

"I c-can't!" Gilbert squeaked

Ludwig walked over worry etched on his face as he put a hand on his brother's forehead but quickly recoiled it.

"Gilbert you're burning up!" Ludwig exclaimed

The personification of Prussia didn't reply he just groaned a bit and lay still. Ludwig rushed off to get a cold towel and some help. It was usually him that was ill and his big brother taking care of him, he wasn't used to it being the other way around.

Ludwig returned just in time to see Gilbert coughing up blood. He looked up at Ludwig helplessly fear dancing in his eyes.

"_BRUDER!_" Ludwig exclaimed

Gilbert stopped throwing up and collapsed back on the bed "Th-They're all dying Luddy...They're all dying..."

Ludwig's eyes widened as he lay the towel down on his brother's head "Just calm down. Don't think about it...go to sleep Bruder"

"Alle sterben ..." Gilbert whispered "All dying..." he shut his eyes and fell asleep exhaustion taking over.

Ludwig smiled kindly looking over his brother though his words troubled him quite a bit. He used to be heavily effected by all the deaths in his country but he had grown numb to it after a while. Apparently his brother had not. Ludwig sighed as he began cleaning up the blood. As he did he found his numbness disappearing. How could he be doing this to his own people? No wonder Gilbert had gotten so ill...

Germany frowned and walked out of the room. He'd find some sort of way to save his people. He knew he would.


End file.
